


Interruptions

by sffan



Series: Beautiful Eyes [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Frustrations mount, but are soon resolved.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> To Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 1, 2002
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

As our tongues wrestle inside his mouth, Jayne's eyes close and his free hand reaches back, grabs my ass and grinds my erection into his leg. I moan and dig my hands deeper into the muscles in his back. Our kisses become more frantic and sharp, our teeth bump together a few times, I nip his lip, and he sucks my tongue back into his mouth. I slip my hands up the back of his shirt. His warm skin is softer than I thought it would be. He gasps - my hands are a bit chilly, they rarely ever warm up completely - and pulls me even closer, which I didn't think was possible. I notice that Jayne is as hard as I am as he slowly begins to rub himself against me. 

He continues kissing me, sucking on my lower lip in a way that sends waves of heat through my body, straight to my throbbing dick, but pulls his body back so that he can bring his hands forward in order to open my pants. As his warm, callused hand envelops me, my knees begin to buckle. Suddenly, I feel the bulkhead against my back - somehow, without my noticing it, he has managed to back me up against the wall. He strokes slowly, teasing me. His mouth moves to my throat as I begin to breathe faster and faster. He speeds up, a bit at a time, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. 

"Jayne, stop," I manage to gasp, "Someone is coming." 

"Yeah, you...in about a minute." 

"I'm serious. Listen." He stops nibbling my neck to bring his head up to listen, but his hand keeps stroking. He hears the footsteps echoing down the passageway. In addition to the footsteps, I can now hear the faint echoes of conversation. It's the Captain and Zoe. Shit. 

"Damn it," Jayne says as he pulls back from my neck. With a devilish look in his eyes he gives me a tight, sharp squeeze that makes me gasp so hard I almost stop breathing. Then he steps back, tucks in his shirt, and leans nonchalantly against the wall with his arms crossed. 

"Bastard," I mutter, while I tuck myself back into my pants, quickly button them up, and smooth down my vest. I haven't got time to flatten my hair before the Captain and Zoe round the curve and come into view. 

"There you are," Mal drawls at Jayne. "Been lookin' for you everywhere." 

"Been right here," he drawls back. He can be such a smartass, sometimes. 

"Hey Doc, you O.K?" Zoe asks. "You look kinda flushed." As she peers at me, I pray her eyes stay on my face. Zoe's not the kind of woman who would not recognize a raging hard-on when she saw one. 

Before I have a chance to say anything, Jayne pipes up, "He got all riled up over a discussion we were havin'. It's been a real hair twister." He smirks at me, light twinkling in his eyes, "Isn't that right?" 

"Yeah," I mumble, giving him a look of death, as I run my fingers through my hair. 

"Well, never mind that. We have a job to do, Jayne, so grab Vera and let's go." Mal smacks Jayne on the arm as he says this. Jayne unfolds himself from the wall and follows the two of them down the hall. 

As I stand there and begin to regain my composure, I hear his voice call back, "This ain't over yet. Got lots more to say." The sound of his voice sends a wave of desire trembling down my spine. 

Bastard. 

* * *

They've been gone for three days. I'm tinkering around in the medlab, trying not to worry, but the Captain's a magnet for trouble. Some he starts himself, some just seems to find him. I know Wash is worried too, he'd never admit it, but I can sense it. We're both wandering around the ship like lost puppies trying to distract ourselves from the fact that the landing party rarely seems to come back without a new hole shot or stabbed into them. I never used to worry about Jayne. All this is a result of a little heavy petting out in the corridor. I sigh. 

I'm so distracted by my thoughts that I don't hear the footsteps behind me until it's too late. Jayne's big muscular arms wrap around me from behind and his head comes around to kiss me on the cheek. 

"Honey, I'm home," he murmurs in my ear. Smartass. 

While he nibbles on my neck and ear, his hands move forward and unbutton my vest. He pulls my shirt up and starts unbuttoning it, too, and then stops about half way up. I press myself back against him. He smells wonderful, the same mixture of sweat, oil, tobacco, and him that I noticed three days ago in the hallway. He's already hard. Me too. Jayne's fingers trace small circles on my stomach, making me twitch. My breath is already starting to speed up. How can he do this to me so quickly? 

His hands move down and undo my pants. He runs his fingers along the underside of my cock, sending delicious waves of pleasure up and down my body. As he begins to slide my pants down over my hips, I realize that I have to tell him - I have to tell him I've never been with a man before. I open my mouth and that's when I hear Kaylee's voice echoing down the corridor. 

"River! River, get back here this minute!" Oh, crap. 

"Fuuuck!" Jayne growls as walks around me and hops up on the examining table. I turn and face him and, once again, frantically try to put myself back together. I manage to get my shirt buttoned and tucked in before I hear River's footsteps come skipping into the medlab, with Kaylee not far behind. 

"Bonds of green and blue, green and blue," River sings as she literally skips around the medlab. At least she's singing, instead of screaming. That's definitely an improvement, but the medication we got on Ariel still really hasn't done the trick. She still has days where no one knows what the _fuck_ she's talking about. Like right now. I try not to be angry, but sometimes I can't help it. 

"Simon, I'm so sorry. She just got away from me," Kaylee says contritely, when she sees my face. Then almost in the same breath: "Jayne, are you O.K.? The Captain didn't mention that anyone got hurt." 

"Naah. I'm fine, just a bit of a sore shoulder I thought the Doc here could look at." He's got that same damn smirk on his face that he did three days ago. I mouth 'you bastard' at him. The smirk just widens and those damn beautiful eyes go bright with mirth. 

I'm standing there with my pants still open trying to figure out how I'm going to get them done up before Kaylee notices, when River, who has been skipping about the medlab gleefully singing her new 'green and blue' song, suddenly grabs Kaylee by the hands and starts spinning her around and around. I take advantage of the distraction to do up my pants. I turn around just in time to see Kaylee go spinning off onto the couch in a dizzy heap before River grabs me, and starts spinning me around. 

"Bonds of blue and green, blue and green," she sings this time. 

"Looks like you have your hands full, Doc. I'll come back later," Jayne says as he hops off the examining table and strolls out of the medlab. Leaving me with Kaylee, an incoherent sister, and a hard-on. 

Shit. 

* * *

Dinner is agonizing - just plain agonizing. Every time I look up from my plate, Jayne's staring at me with this hungry look in eyes. My heart is pounding in my chest so loudly I'm surprised no one can hear it. I get up after only finishing half my food. 

"You O.K., Simon?" Book asks with concern. 

"I'm fine. Just not that hungry," I respond, "I'm just going to wander around a bit. Can you make sure River makes it back to her room?" 

"Sure." 

I thank him and leave the galley. I'm not far down the corridor when I hear Jayne's heavy footsteps behind me. He grabs me by the arm and starts dragging me down the passageway towards his room. I have to trot to keep up. When we get to the door he practically throws me inside. 

"No more ruttin' interruptions," he says as he locks his door. 

I have barely turned around to face him when his arms reach for me. One hand curls around my neck and the other grabs my ass as he pulls me into his passionate kiss. My hands dig into his back. I groan when he starts sucking my lower lip. I run my hands up under his shirt. As my hands run up his body, dancing against the skin, he moans into my mouth. I soon have his shirt off and trail kisses down his neck to his chest. I latch onto a nipple and his back arches into it. He pulls my face up for another kiss. He gets his hands between us and unbuttons my vest. He starts on my shirt. 

"Fuck this shit," Jayne says as his hands tighten on my shirt. I can feel his muscles tensing under my hands. When he pulls outward, buttons fly everywhere. He peels the shirt off me and throws it on the floor. He crushes our bodies together. The touch of his skin against mine makes me gasp again. Our lips meet again. Frantically, we each undo each other's pants. We grip each other at the same time and moan in unison. I slowly start stroking Jayne's erection. He does the same to me. 

"Jayne, I've never done this before," I whisper into his chest, feeling embarrassed, knowing I shouldn't be. 

"Figured as much," comes the reply. "Not a problem, enthusiasm counts almost as much as experience. " He smiles down at me. "Don't worry, I can be gentle, when I need to be," he whispers back before he kisses me lightly on the lips. Then deepens it, tongue swirling around in my mouth, exploring it. He sucks on my tongue, making me moan. 

Jayne closes the gap between us, and lets go of me long enough to bring our throbbing dicks together. He wraps his hand around mine and we begin to stroke together. The sensation of hands and dicks rubbing together sends bolts of pleasure down my spine to my scrotum. We both grunt and moan. I can barely catch my breath and my heart is pounding. I cry out as I come. Jayne's not far behind. 

I lean into him panting as he bends to grab his shirt to clean us up with. He walks us back towards his bed and pushes me gently down onto it. As I sit on the edge, he removes the rest of our clothing, first mine, then his. 

I lay back on the bed and slide up so that I'm not dangling half off of it. Jayne lies down beside me. He plants an elbow under himself and shifts onto his side so that he can look down at me. His eyes are burning with desire. 

"Most important thing is for you to be relaxed," he says as he gently starts stroking my body with his free hand. "Can't tense up, or it'll hurt like hell. If it gets to be too much, say somethin' and I'll stop. Clear? I won't get mad." Staring into his eyes, I nod. 

I'm already beginning to twitch under his expert hand, my nerve endings producing a blaze of fire wherever he touches me. Jayne leans in for a quick kiss, then across me to open the drawer in his bedside table. 

"Lube. _Very_ important," he says as he returns to his former position. He puts the tube down on the other side of the bed and resumes stroking my body. I turn towards him and press myself against him. As we melt together into a kiss, he traces circles on my back and shoulders. He's starting to get hard again. And I'm starting to lose control. My hands wander all over him, grasping and touching, my mouth travels across his throat and down to his chest and back again. My breath comes faster. I want...I _want_... 

Jayne slowly turns me over so that I'm on my side facing away from him. I hear him opening the tube and squirting some lubricant onto his hand. He blows on it to warm it up, then lifts my leg up a bit and applies some to my anus. The sensation makes me shiver - partly with anticipation and partly with fear. 

He slowly massages the opening sending waves of pleasure through me, and then gently inserts a finger a bit at a time. I can't help myself. I tense up. Jayne leans forward and gently kisses the back of my neck, tracing patterns with his tongue and humming in the back of his throat until I relax. He continues to loosen me up with his fingers and the feeling of him inside me is making me pant with lust. 

He pulls in closer, wrapping his arm around me, holding me around the waist, and I feel the head of his well-lubricated cock slowly penetrate me. Jayne inserts himself inch by inch, gradually. There is some pain, but soon the pleasure overwhelms it. He begins to thrust, gently. I soon start rocking back and forth into the motion. His hand moves from my stomach to my dick, which he begins to stroke in time with his thrusts. Waves of pleasure flow over me, the sensations making me vibrate all over. My breath is harsh in my throat as Jayne grunts softly in my ear. He speeds up a bit, but I can tell he's holding back out of fear of hurting me. His hand speeds up, out-pacing his thrusts. The sound I make as I come is a cross between a shriek and a gasp. As I convulse, caught in an enormous orgasm, Jayne clamps his mouth onto my shoulder to muffle his cry and comes inside me. 

Breathing heavily, he rolls me over towards him, and tucks me up under his arm so that I can rest my head on his chest. He smiles at me, kisses me deeply and then promptly falls asleep. 

As I lie there, sticky with sweat and come, exhausted, but too charged to sleep, I think: 'Simon Tam, what _would_ your father think if he could see you now.' I snort back a laugh at the look I can picture on his face were he to walk in the door. As I begin to make patterns in Jayne's chest hair with my fingers, I wonder how long I should let him sleep before I wake him up to beg for _more._


End file.
